


Perfect Day

by nirejseki



Series: Slices of Life [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: If you're still taking prompts, how about domestic Coldwave? Fighting for the remote leads to a trip to the ER?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day

“I hate you, do you know that? I know I’ve said it before, but this time I’m serious. Hate. _Hatred_. Deep, burning, unending hatred. This is it. This is the moment I become a supervillain.”

Mick beamed up at Lisa with the world’s most dorky grin and said, “But Lisa, you’re already a supervillain.”

Len nodded blearily, also grinning like a maniac. “Supervillain of my _heart_.”

Lisa took a deep breath. “You need both hands to drive,” she said to herself through gritted teeth. “And you will, one day, regret ditching both of them in a gutter. Where they will probably burn down the city.”

“That would be cool,” Mick said wistfully. “Lenny, can we burn down the city?”

“Maaaaaybe,” Len drawled happily. “If you’re really good.”

“ _No burning anything_. What the hell did they dope you up with at the hospital?”

“I don’t know,” Mick said very earnestly. “But I’m going to get me some more of that.”

Lisa barely kept from banging her head on the steering wheel.

Len scowled, or tried to, anyway. It didn’t really work with the white bandage wrapped around his head (Mick had a matching one on his own head) or the intensely stoned expression on his face. “Mick,” he started, stretching out the one-syllable word to at least four. “No drugs.”

Mick made some sort of vaguely affirming noise, which Lisa had learned within a week of meeting him meant “I acknowledge your opinion on the subject and will keep it in mind when I totally ignore it” and which Len still hadn’t figured out.

“How’d you two get in the hospital anyway?” she asked instead of dealing with that. They’d work it out when they were sober. Len had the miraculous ability to recall everything he’d ever done while extremely drunk or high; she suspected that that ability was related to his absolute distaste for ever being in either state.

“Hospital?” Mick said, sounded puzzled. Len just yawned and leaned his head against Mick’s shoulder.

“Yes. The hospital. The one I just checked you out of, AMA, because someone was going to report you two assholes to the cops if I left you there any longer. The one that called me on my _personal number_ because Lenny has me listed down as his medical contact on a _publically available document_.”

“Aww, Lenny, I thought I was your medical power of attorney.”

“You _are_ , babe,” Len replied. “I _told_ you, signing the marriage certificate means you get first dibs on all my stuff. And me.”

“Right, right.”

“Lenny,” Lisa said, because this was actually important and she was not going to get distracted by the two of them being weird and high and cutesy. “Lenny. Big brother. _Darling_ big brother, who I will hold this over for the rest of eternity. _What happened to you two_?”

“I fell down,” he said, sounding dazed. 

Lisa’s eyes narrowed. She’d heard _that_ one before.

“Fell down, huh?” she said sweetly. “Like the way you used to fall down on dad’s fists?”

She loved Mick like another brother and he was the only other thing in Len’s life that he really valued, but if she ever found out that he was hitting her brother outside of their usual tussles, she was going to eviscerate him. She’s was Lenny’s sister first.

“Mick wanted to watch a documentary,” her brother said, blissfully ignorant of her more murderous thoughts. Mick put a possessive arm over his shoulder, nodding along. “And I wanted to watch the hockey game. So I grabbed the remote.”

“And I grabbed my gun,” Mick added. “Except it was actually Len’s gun and the handle was wrong, so I…dropped it?”

“Uh-huh. And the failsafe went off and Mick nearly froze his leg off.” Len frowned at that. 

Mick nudged him a little. “Just second degree, s’fine. Anyway, I fell forwards –"

“Yelling like a banshee,” Len added.

“– and Len jumped to avoid me and tripped over the table –”

“I hate that table.”

“– and he fell head-first into the TV,” Mick concluded triumphantly. “Which _exploded_.”

Lisa stared at them wordlessly for a few long seconds before wrenching her gaze back to the road.

“And how did Mick’s head get hurt?” she asked very carefully.

Mick pouted mournfully. “Lenny pegged me with the remote when I tried to pick him up to take him to the ER.”

Lisa gave in to the inevitable, pulled the truck over and burst out laughing.

The Flash was _never_ finding out about this.


End file.
